


The Simplest Solution

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Transphobia, Violence, both brief references, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Virgil approached and cool fingers gripped Logan’s chin.Logan sighed internally, but let Virgil lift his face to the light. “I suppose this is where I say ‘you should see the other guy’?





	The Simplest Solution

Logan’s fingers fumbled for the light switch as he let the door fall shut behind him. He winced away from the sudden brightness, squinting as the vague colored shapes of the apartment were illuminated.

“Lo? Jesus Christ, Lo, where the fuck have you… _Fuck_! What the  _hell_ happened to you?”

Shit. That had been Virgil’s car outside. Logan drew himself up, hoping he didn’t look as bad as he felt. “I’m fine, Virge, you don’t have to…”

“Like  _hell_ you are,” came the reply, as the dark blur that was his boyfriend separated itself from the general gloom. Virgil approached and cool fingers gripped Logan’s chin.

Logan sighed internally, but let Virgil lift his face to the light. “I suppose this is where I say ‘you should see the other guy’?”

“He’d better fucking hope I don’t,” Virgil grumbled, though his fingers were gentle on Logan’s face.

Logan still winced when they touched torn flesh. “Really, I can take care of it, you don’t have to…”

“Shut up and let me help you, asshole,” Virgil cut him off, releasing his chin only to take his hand and start leading him to the bathroom as he talked. “You owe me after fucking making me worry you were dead in a gutter or something. Why the fuck didn’t you check your phone?”

“I did. Couldn’t see the screen,” Logan admitted, letting Virgil push him down onto the closed toilet. “Hey,” he added, reaching out and grabbing a handful of Virgil’s hoodie, pulling him away from the medicine cabinet. “I’m sorry.”

Virgil sighed, his hands settling on Logan’s shoulders. “I know. And I know you didn’t do it on purpose. What was it this time?”

Logan snorted softly at the resigned sound of his boyfriend’s voice. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against Virgil’s chest, feeling suddenly exhausted. “A drunk jackass harassing the barista at that coffee cart on 5th. The Hideout, I think? In any case, I’d stopped for a latte and this guy was just…” 

Logan trailed off, feeling an echo of the anger that’d overcome him at the fear in Tristan’s face, at the vile, bigoted, stupid,  _inaccurate_  shit the drunk had been spewing. “I told him to leave them alone, he told me to go to Hell, I told him I’d be more than pleased to take him with me, he said he’d like to see a skinny fucking fag like me try, so I punched him. He fought back, etcetera, etcetera, leaving me as you see me now.”

Virgil groaned. “For a smart guy, you’re a fucking idiot.”

Logan shrugged as Virgil released him. “It’s highly probable, but it seemed like the simplest solution at the time.”

“Wish it wasn’t  _always_  your solution,” Virgil muttered under his breath, quiet enough that Logan almost didn’t catch it over the sound of the faucet. “Did you at least win?” he asked in his normal tone, coming back with a wet washcloth.

“I think it would technically be considered more of a draw,” Logan replied, trying not to wince away as Virgil began gently cleaning his face, though whether it was from pain or guilt, he wasn’t certain. “He managed to land a few hits, but I at least blackened both his eyes. I also had the opportunity to break his nose, but I didn’t. He fled when a crowd started gathering.”

“Taking your glasses with him?” Virgil asked, setting the washcloth aside.

Logan shrugged, grinning ruefully in Virgil’s general direction. “No, I have them. But the lenses were smashed in the scuffle.”

“Of course. Do you have a back-up?”

“Several,” Logan assured him, closing his eyes as Virgil leaned in, spreading ointment over his cheekbone and the bridge of his nose. “Virgil…I  _am_  sorry that I worried you. I should’ve called.”

“At least,” Virgil agreed, his voice thick, hands shaking slightly as he finished treating Logan’s injuries. “Lo, I know…I mean I get why you do shit like this. Hell, tonight I guess I’m glad, Tris doesn’t deserve that shit. But…”

“But I worry you, and I should take your likely reactions more into account before doing something similar,” Logan finished for him, catching his hand and pressing a soft kiss against it. “As you may have mentioned before.”

“Either that or give me a call so I can help you kick ass,” Virgil said, voice shaking now.

Logan pulled him closer, until Virgil settled on his lap, his head resting on Logan’s shoulder. “I promise,” he murmured softly, a slow, still unexpected warmth spreading through him at the obvious outward signs of how much Virgil  _cared_  about him. It still astonished him, the fact he could hardly believe it was no reason to risk  _losing_ it. “It doesn’t excuse my behavior, I know, but I…I forget I no longer have nothing to lose.”

Virgil squirmed somehow closer, shifting enough to catch Logan’s mouth in a gentle, careful kiss that left him breathless nonetheless. “Start remembering. I’m  _not_  losing you, got it?”

“Got it,” Logan promised, knowing this time he’d do his utmost to  _keep_  it, and kissed him again.


End file.
